


Knotting

by LadyofTricksandChaos



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi, Sakura is human lover, Shifter AU, Uchiha clan are wolf shifters, both men enjoy teasing their little lover, wolf shifter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofTricksandChaos/pseuds/LadyofTricksandChaos
Summary: The threesome has a conversion about knotting and abit of foreplay.





	Knotting

**Author's Note:**

> This is the closest to smut I can write, cause i suck at writing smut.
> 
> If there any mistakes forgive, my head been hurting quite abit from any type of light today.

"Wait, wait, wait" Sakura stopped them for a moment, "You're telling me, that even when your human, you can still knot" she questioned, looking at both men.  
  
Shisui grinned at her, while Itachi kept adverting his eyes from her, while his cheeks held some pinkness to them.  
  
"Yep, though it is smaller than our wolves selves" Shisui confirmed, still grinning away.  
  
"Why would you even need them while human" she asked, jestering to their bodies, "I get why you have them as wolves, all canines do, but as humans, you can use a calendar to track woman cycle, surely that seems more effective, than knotting" she finished off, still looking at them both.   
  
"Knotting isn't just about impregnating, it also gives pleasure to the receiver and helps strengthen our bonds" Shisui informed her.  
  
Sakura turned her head to the side, noticing that Itachi ears were beginning to turn red, who knew this was what made him uncomfortable.  
  
"We also don't need to track your cycle" Itachi spoke for the first since the beginning of the conversion, "We can..smell when you're..fertile" he finished, looking away from her, cheeks even pinker.   
  
The whole time that she had known him, Sakura didn't think anything would faze him, but seeing how pink his cheeks were and the awkwardness, as he refused to look at her during the conversation, made him all the more adorable and sweet to her.  
  
"While that handy to know, I think I'll stick to my calender" she said, "So what else will happen"  
  
"We'll probably end up being more possessive/typical alphas when you're fertile, as our inner wolves, will try to impregnate you at any time, as well as try to keep any males away from you that we feel are a threat" Itachi finished, looking down at her, as she nodded her head.  
  
"Also if either of us are near you, you're probably going to have ruin pantie, so best to go without or wear pairs you don't care if they get destroyed" Shisui grinned at her, with an almost feral look as he cupped her cheek, "And we will leave you covered in bite marks"   
  
A shiver went through her, as heat began to spread though her stomach, from his look, and leant forward rubbing her cheek against his warm hand. She cursed at these men in her head for making her putty in their hands.  
  
"Well I best get some new panties, I rather keep my nice ones whole" she said, looking at the curly hair male from under her lashes.  
  
"Or go without" her other lover said, as he leant over and rubbed his cheek against her uncapped.  
  
"I could, if I don't wear scrubs" she considered, "Just how long do the knots last?" She questioned.  
  
"Sometimes only 5 minutes and other times up 30 minutes or possibly longer" Itachi answered.  
  
"Guess that means no quickies then" she chuckled, and could feel her long hair lover chest rumble against her,  
  
Shisui looked at her, as his eyes gave her a little dangerous flash as he lowered his face to her.  
  
"That what you think, we're just have to experiments won't we" he growled softly, "And your lunch breaks are an hour long, plenty of time" he added then placed his lips upon hers.  
  
With them both slowly kissing, Itachi began to kiss her neck, as his hand made it under her shirt and cupping her breast before pinching her nipple through the bra, causing her to moan in her kiss with Shisui, then pulled away from him.  
  
"We best start our experiment, and just see how long your knots last." She panted   
  
"We should to do multiple tests, just to be thorough and get enough results to make a clear conclusion" Shisui corrected her, as his hand made it under her skirt and inched forward slowly to her covered centre.  
  
"Yes, we cant get any errors in our data collecting" she spoke breathlessly.  
  
Itachi slipped his hand under her bra, pulling and pinching at her bare nipple, while Shisui began stroking his fingers over the her panties, and grinned at her, finding that they were damp.  
  
“Well someone is enjoying themselves” he smirked, as a moaned escaped from her lips from their ministration.  
  
After a few more strokes, Shisui slipped his fingers under her panties and in to her warm tight pussy, making him groan, feeling his pink hair lover clenching around his fingers. He then began to slowly pumped his fingers a few times, causing the rosette to moan more.  
  
In that time Itachi was using his free hand to undo her shirt, before unclipping her bra from the front, freeing both breasts.   
  
"What a beautiful sight" he leered at her naked chest, before pushing up her skirt to her hips, showing off her soak panties.  
  
Both men looked down at their pink hair temptress, in her current state of disarray. Hair disheveled and red cheeks, with her mouth parted as she panted.  
  
Sakura was greeted with two new sensation, as Itachi attached his lip to her neck, sucking and biting, while Shisui did the same with her free nipple.  
  
"So close" she panted, trying to get Shisui to move faster, "Please I need more" she moaned between each word.  
  
"Do I think our lady deserve her release, she did asked nicely," Shisui asked, letting go of her nipple and looked at Itachi.  
  
"Yes, I think she does" Her long hair lover said, against rosette neck.  
  
Grinning at the answer, Shisui attached his lips to opposite nipple, as his fingers went deeper and faster, and pressed his thumb against her clit, while Itachi took her other nipple between his fingers, while biting her neck.  
  
When it all came to much, Sakura arched her back as she came with a scream before sagging against Itachi as she came down from her high.  
  
"You with us" Shisui asked, looking down at her, tucking some of her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Yes," she answered contently with a smile, "Take me to bed, if we're going to start our experiment" Sakura advised them.  
  
"I think we can accommodate that" Itachi answered her, pressing his cheek against hers.  
  
Shisui came and did the same thing with her other cheek, leaving their scent on her.   
  
"Eww" she whined as they both licked her face, "I'm sweaty and gross" she complained to them both.  
  
"We dont care, you always smell amazing to us" Shisui told her, giving her another lick, moving from the couch before she could hit him.  
  
Itachi gave a little chuckle at his lovers antics, as he drew Sakura into his arms and carried to her the bedroom.  
  
It was going to be a long and pleasurable night for them, as well as strengthen their bonds with Sakura.


End file.
